Right Beside You
by ESTF
Summary: Jacob confesses his love for Reneesme. A friend of Carlisle comes to Forks to visit the Cullens together with his wife and son. Will their arrival jeopardize Jacob's chances on Nessie? This is my first story. Please READ & REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reneesme's POV:

"Be patient, Ness. It will surely be rewarded. I promise you." Aunt Alice said.

I groaned and slouched on the white stool.

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in Forks, Washington. Usually, it rains almost every day in this small town and the sun is seldom visible in the sky. But as my psychic-Aunt predicted, today will be sunny and for sure, it was. I should be enjoying the sun as other people would be doing but I like the rain better. I don't hate the sun because I shimmer under it, no, not that. It's just that I will sure do miss the rain when we leave.

Two months from now, my family, Jacob and I will be transferring to another town since I had been born to keep up with our human façade. We couldn't risk another year here because people are starting to get suspicious with our non-aging abilities. Our secrecy is more important than anything. And my dad promised me that they'll choose a town which is not too sunny, not too close but not too far, from Forks so that we'll be able to visit Grandpa Charlie, Billy and my wolf-friends. So, I've been trying not to miss anything here in Forks. I spend my mornings in La Push with Jacob and my parents, my evenings in the big house, memorizing every room, every detail, every furniture and shrubs. And almost all my afternoons are spent with Aunt Alice in her gigantic walk-in closet, playing the part of the pitiful prey being prepped up by her overexcited predator. The others told me that if I don't like being treated as a personal Barbie doll, I should probably tell Aunt Alice. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I allowed her to have her fun.

"You remember when you were young, ― I mean, you know, young in shape ― we spent the whole day here in my closet with Esme, Rose and kill-joy Bella?" she asked, interrupting my musing. I felt her cold hands brush against the back of my neck, gathering pieces of my hair.

I reached to touch her face with my palm, and showed her the memory I had three years ago.

They were chasing me around the house. She and Aunt Rose were trying to put on a fairy's costume on me with vigorous-colored wings, crowns, and wands. My mom and Grandma Esme were trying to restrain them while the guys were guffawing in the background. I swiftly jumped onto Jacob's lap and climbed onto his back.

I pulled my hand away from her face and folded my arms against my chest, pouting.

She chuckled at the memory. "Yes, I remember that. Rose was planning to toss Jacob out of the house but she knew Carlisle didn't approve of violence in the house so, she sulked in her room." We laughed. "You're easier to dress up now because you've got common sense and a fashion sense unlike your mother. And it's more fun having a teenager to play dress up with."

I snorted. "Fun."

She kept babbling on about the memories she had when my mother was still human while fixing my hair up into a tight ponytail and polishing my curls. I haven't realized that I dozed off when she woke me up and told me that she was finished. We were moving up to picking out a dress.

"Exactly how many dresses did you picked out for me to choose from?" I asked her, eyeing the huge white cabinet with suspicion.

She shrugged. "Just a few." She opened the cabinet and I felt my mouth fall open.

"Just a million or two, you mean." I corrected her, jerking my head towards the row of hanged-clothes.

She ignored me and pulled out clothes for me to pick: several cocktails and several floor-length gowns.

"I like this one." I said, appraising myself at the mirror. I chose the red halter cocktail dress; it was simple yet elegant.

"Good. I also like that one." She agreed, giving me a thumbs-up. "Let's go. Everyone's been dying to see you." She ran in vampire speed towards the great room where everyone was at. I followed her behind, complaining about the four-inched silver stilettos she forced in my feet.

Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Jacob were playing videogames on the flat screen. Aunt Rosalie was lying on the floor against her stomach, flipping through the pages of Allure magazine so fast that I wasn't sure if she was actually reading. She was also muttering words like _stupid mutt, justice, _and _revenge _to herself. My dad was laying his head on my mom's lap by the loveseat. They were having a silent conversation.

Aunt Alice cleared her throat and my grandparents appeared from the backyard. "May I have your attention, please?" she called in her sweet voice.

Everyone's head turned up towards our direction, looking at me. After a minute of silence, Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz guffawed; the house trembled in response to their barking laughter. Aunt Rose slapped the back of their heads using the magazine, making them shout, "Ow!"

"You look very beautiful, Nessie." Uncle Jazz complimented.

"Yes, you do." Uncle Em seconded.

I blushed deep red.

"Hell, that's something I really do miss." He added, throwing my mom a mocking glance. "I'm the only one in this family who can make human blush tomato red. Is it because of my handsome face and my muscles?" He mused dramatically. "I'm pretty sure it is."

We laughed at his ― um ― logic.

Everyone was back to normal and was doing what they were doing before we joined them. I leaned against the wall, deciding not to sit; I was so tired from sitting all afternoon in Aunt Alice's hard stool. My father's expression caught my attention across the room; he was staring at someone with sympathetic and at the same time, irritated eyes. I followed his gaze and my eyes fell on Jacob who was now sitting on the floor, cross-legged. He wasn't paying attention at anything at all; he looked as if he was thinking of something so deeply. Once our eyes met, I smiled at him. To my utter astonishment, he stormed out of the room and sprinted towards the forest.

That was so unlikely of him. Usually when I grin at him, he grins back. I never did anything that offended him. He's my best friend and my big brother. I should have done something wrong or else he wouldn't storm out on me. But what did I do?

"No, you didn't do anything, baby." My dad answered my thoughts.

I walked towards him and sat at the middle of him and my mom, feeling a bit relaxed. "Then, who should I blame?"

"Yourself." He answered. Everyone was listening to us now.

"But you just said I didn't do anything." I was completely perplexed.

He chuckled. "No, you didn't do anything. He just got taken aback like the rest of us on how grown up and beautiful you are now."

"Oh," Well, that's tactless reason for what he did.

"Don't worry, baby, he'll talk to you later." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed, resting my head in my mother's stone-cold shoulder. She stroked my hair with her icy hand while my dad sat on the floor, laying his head on my mom's knees.

"Oh, Dad, why was Aunt Rose grousing when I came in?" I whispered so low to Dad. I saw Aunt Rose's head jerked towards our direction.

"Oh, she was just furious because Jacob beat her in Checkers." My dad and mom chuckled.

"It was a cheap shot." Aunt Rose tried to make alibis, not taking her eyes off the flat screen. "And I wasn't entirely concentrating on the game."

Dad scoffed while my mom and I snickered silently. "Whatever you say, Rose." Dad said.

I watched Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper play chess on the floor across from us. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were playing the new Xbox which was purchased just yesterday. Aunt Alice was trying to force my mom to allow her to dress her up, too. But my mom was just so stubborn and continued to reject her request.

It was already dark outside when Jacob came back. He knocked lightly on the door before entering the house. He smiled tentatively at me. "Hey."

I smiled back at him. "Hey, Jake." My mom and I both said at the same time.

"He wants to ask you if you want to walk with him." My dad asked me, reading Jacob's mind.

"Can you at least stop messing with my mind?" Jacob glared irritably at him. There was something in his tone that sounded a bit embarrassed or what.

My dad shrugged. "Sorry, I can't help it. It's a living." He joked.

"Ness?" Jacob turned to me.

"Yes, sure, Jake. I'll walk with you." I stood up from the couch, kissed the top of my parents' heads and skipped towards Jacob's side.

"Don't get too far!" my mom called after us as we darted towards the forest.

It was a silent night in the forest except for the _whoosing _of the leaves. We were already three miles away from the house when Jacob skidded to halt and I followed him, watching his expression and his every move.

He leaned against a vast tree, crossing his arms across his massive chest. I moved towards the tree a few steps across his and copied his position.

"So, Jake, what brought this up?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy with the awkward silence.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, looking at the ground.

I waited.

"You know, Nessie, about the whole imprinting thing, right? I'm sure your mind-reading _daddy_ told you everything about it."

"Yes, he already did."

Last month when I reached full maturity, my father told me about how I'm tied with Jacob. Like Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim. But he also told me that Jacob only sees me as a best friend and a little sister who he needs to look after. Just like Quil and Claire.

"Good." He said. "Now, it'll be easier to say it to you." He added under his breath.

I felt confused; I didn't have the teensiest idea where he's leading me to.

"Nessie, I used to think of you as a little sister and myself as your big brother and protector, always up for things that will make you happy." He began. Uh-oh, I thought. I don't like where this is leading to. "But now, seeing you like this, all grown up and gorgeous — well, of course, I always knew that — my eyes opened to reality. You're not my little Nessie anymore." He said, moving closer to me. He took my hand into his and took a deep breath before continuing. "Reneesme, I'm in love with you."

I was speechless. I knew that this day would come but I didn't expect it to be this early. I wanted to experience falling in love with someone who I don't have ties with. Someone who's not destined for me. Just for this one thing, I wanted to be normal. I wanted to fall in love like a human.

"Jake. . ."

He placed his finger on my lips. "You don't have to answer me right now, sweetie. I'm not trying to rush things here. I just wanted you to know. I thought it was important and I didn't want you to find out from Edward."

"Thank you for telling me that, Jake." I said. "And I feel that it's fair to tell you something too."

His eyes widened, excited.

"I have always dreamed to fall in love like a normal human, Jacob."

His hands fell from mine.

"Jake, we have forever to patch things up. I'm not stupid and I know that we're destined for each other." Yeah, obviously. "My life is revolved around magic and legends, Jacob. It will forever be like that. And before I'll embrace my forever and ever, I want to experience falling in love like a human, like everyone else. Normal meeting, flirting, you know human feelings."

He smiled the smile that I loved. "Okay, I think I can handle that for awhile. And I'm sure you'll come through."

I smiled back. It's so easy to talk to Jacob. He always so understands.

**A/N: So, guys, how bad was it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Three days after that talk I had with Jacob in the forest, I felt a bit awkward when I was alone with him. Now that I knew his intentions, I tried my very best not to give him more reason to strengthen that feeling.

We used to hold hands all the time, but it was just friendship. Holding hands now with Jacob means a whole lot more. And so, whenever there was an opportunity for him to take my hand whether there were witness or none, I stand up and run to another room, giving him some excuses. I don't want him to feel hopeful or what but I couldn't hurt him. It's like bulldozing a hundred-foot tall building.

When we came back in the house after we had our conversation, everyone was waiting for us in the great room, expecting to see a change in our relationship, something intimate. But when they saw that we weren't holding hands, they looked away and waited for my dad to tell them what happened. After knowing what happened, they were disappointed; only Aunt Rose felt happy about my decision. And that's something I was expecting.

My mom talked to me and asked me a dozen times why I rejected Jacob to think that he's everything I want and everything I need. I told her the same response I told Jacob. She respected my decision but I knew that she will not give up until I 'come through'.

"Nessie!" Grandpa Charlie called, appearing behind the door.

My dad pulled over his Volvo behind Grandpa's Cruiser at the small driveway in my mom's previous home.

My parents, Jacob and I were visiting Grandpa Charlie as much as possible because we weren't sure if we can visit him often after we leave town.

"Hey, Grandpa!" I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Goodness, Ness," he pulled away, keeping one arm around me, to assess my growth. "I swear that you've grown three feet taller than the last time you visited me. You and Jake are so similar. When will you two ever stop growing?"

I chuckled. "Soon, Gramps, soon."

I felt him stiffen beside me. "Are you telling me you're a . . . werewolf?" He asked me in a whisper.

Whoops.

My dad and Jacob laughed out loud. "She wishes that she is, Charlie." Jacob joked, punching Grandpa lightly on the arm.

I snorted. "Yes, I do." I rolled my eyes.

Grandpa Charlie laughed, too. "I'm sorry." He pulled away from me and went to hug my mom very tightly. "You look like you're still 18 not 26, Bells, and still beautiful."

"Hi, Dad." She said, hugging him back.

"I've missed you." He sniffed. "Especially your cooking."

My mom chuckled. "Good thing you have Sue to feed you."

Grandpa blushed and dropped his hands from mom. "Yeah, you're probably right. Come on inside."

We followed him to the house and sat around his small living room.

We talked and laughed all day long with Grandpa. I felt really nice. While the guys were watching the game in the flat screen, my mom and I went to her room. We sat on her bed and she told me her memories in this small room.

She told me about the nights when my dad stayed in her room without Grandpa knowing. Dad used to climb through her window and tuck her to sleep. She showed me some pictures of her high school friends, Grandma Reneé and Phil, and a whole lot more. We were having so much fun reminiscing her past and human memories that we didn't realize it was already getting dark until Dad knocked at the door and informed us that Jacob already took off first. We bid Grandpa Charlie goodbye and promised to come back soon.

We parked the Volvo in the garage, said "Goodnight" to our family and sprinted towards our cottage.

The cold woke me up the next morning. I checked at the clock with one eye open and groaned. It was still so early! 8 o'clock! Jeez. Because I was already wide awake and the cold was so irritating, I decided to take a warm shower. The warm water felt nice against my skin and I no longer felt cold. I blow dried my hair, making my curls bouncy enough, and pulled it into a high ponytail before skipping towards my huge closet (courtesy of Aunt Alice, of course). I grabbed a tight V-neck cashmere sweater, a pair of white cut-offs and a pair of gold gladiators. I hurriedly put it on and went to the living room where I heard my parents talking about a certain Mike Newton.

"Good morning, Nessie." My parents greeted me when I appeared in the living room. They were sitting hand-in-hand on the couch, waiting for me to wake up before going to the big house.

"Good morning." I kissed their foreheads.

We ran in vampire speed towards the house. We found everyone except Grandpa Carlisle (obviously at work) in the great room.

"Rose and I are going hunting. Wanna come?" Uncle Emmett offered.

"Sure." Jacob appeared from nowhere.

Aunt Rose hissed at him.

Jacob smirked. "You scared if I eat you instead of the animal, Blondie? I'm sure the animal tastes better than you do." He added mockingly.

"Enough!" I yelled before Aunt Rose could bite Jake's head off.

I'm sure even during the end of the world or the universe, Aunt Rose and Jacob will never get along.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Dad nod.

I sighed to myself.

The four of us, — Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, Jake (in his wolf form) and I — raced towards the forest. Aunt Rose's and Jake's feet touched the ground first, and they tied in first place. We smelled elk and allowed our senses to take us where our preys were. I couldn't concentrate on my meal because Aunt Rose and Jacob were showing off their 'talents' or _pigheadedness _like mad. These two are far worse than dogs and cats.

After our stomachs were full, we headed home. Aunt Rosalie and Jacob, who was already in his human form, were squabbling over who was the dumb one between them until we've reached the house. Jake and I sat on the floor while Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie snuggled on the loveseat. Uncle Jazz and Dad were playing chess; Uncle Jazz kept on whining while Dad chuckled and smirked like a cheater. He even laughed louder after reading my thoughts. Aunt Alice and Mom were watching their husbands play, sitting beside them. Grandma Esme was reading a thick book on the couch.

"Been thinking about our conversation in the forest?" Jacob asked in a low, nudging me.

I saw my Dad's head tilt towards our direction; he was listening, as usual.

"Not so much." I answered.

"You'll never figure out that you are in love with me, too, if you won't think about it."

"Don't push it, Jacob."

"Then, don't be stubborn, Nessie." Touché.

"I'm not being stubborn, Jacob. I'm being honest." I corrected.

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I forgot that being stubborn is in your blood."

"What —?"

"Alice!" my mom shrieked, interrupting my question.

Everyone's eyes were on Aunt Alice who was staring at something or someone, unblinkingly. I recognized her expression at once; she was having a vision.

We waited in silence for a few seconds for her to come back to the present and when she did, my Mom was the first to break the silence.

"Alice!" she repeated, shaking Aunt Alice's shoulders. "What did you see? Was it the Volturi? Are they coming back?"

"Calm down, love." Dad told Mom, making her loosen her grip on Aunt Alice. "She just saw a friend of Carlisle's coming to Forks with his family to visit us."

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, Alice."

Aunt Alice patted her shoulders. "Don't worry, you're forgiven. Ooh, goody! Carlisle's here."

I heard a car's engine stop and a door close. Grandma Esme opened the door before Grandpa Carlisle could knock. They kissed briefly and walked towards us. Grandpa looked at us who surrounded Aunt Alice dubiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Alice had a vision; she saw your friend, Ambross Regan, and his family coming to Forks to visit us. They heard from Tanya our whereabouts." Dad explained, reading Grandpa's thoughts.

Grandpa looked astonished. "Ambross?"

Aunt Alice and Dad nodded.

Mom, Jacob and I cleared our throats. "Who's Ambross Regan?" we asked at the same time as if we choreographed the moment.

Grandpa looked at us and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. We met during my stay in Italy. I was hunting that time when I smelled another of my kind in the forest, merely two miles from where I was feeding. I followed the scent and found him, wandering in the forest. We talked and got to know each other. He was interested in my diet and wanted to try it. We became good friends. He helped me seek the others in Volterra City. He heard from the other vampires he encountered in Britain about the so-called Volturi. When we found it, he didn't come with me and left first. He told me that we'll meet each other in the future. It's good that he found himself a family."

"When will they be arriving?" Grandma Esme asked.

"About noon tomorrow." Aunt Alice and Dad answered.

"Where will they be staying?"

"They don't intend to stay. Not yet. Ambross just wants Carlisle's help to unravel the mysteries of his past." Dad informed us.

"Oh," Grandpa said. "I hope I can do him any good."

The day passed faster than usual. Jacob and I played videogames but never had a stable conversation. Whenever he was too near to me, there was so much intimacy in his every move that I felt so uneasy.

My parents and I returned to our cottage after Dad and Grandpa had a two-hour conversation in Grandpa's office. I felt excited on meeting this Ambross Regan and his family. I like to meet new people. It's like discovering new islands for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks a million to those who reviewed and read my story. **

The next day wasn't as cold as yesterday. It was comfortably warm, not too cold but not too hot. It was simply the perfect weather. I walked towards my window and gazed at the beautiful trees before me for a few minutes when I remembered the Regans were arriving.

"Oh, shoot!" I shouted to myself, running towards my bathroom to take a shower.

I hurriedly blow dried my hair until my curls were bouncy enough. I skipped towards my closet and pawed through the maroon-colored cabinets. I decided to wear something nice but not too flashy. I chose a pair of white skinny jeans, topped by a blue tank top, and black ballet flats for my footwear. I put on my denim vest with fur trims and evaluated myself at the mirror.

I smiled and gave myself a thumbs-up.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked when we already in the house.

"He went to warn the pack about our visitors." My dad answered.

"Oh. Okay. Can I go up to your room, Dad?" I asked for permission. "I just want to listen to some music."

"Of course, you can, baby." He said. "We'll call you if their already here."

I sprinted towards my father's room which was stocked with more CDs than a record store. I chose to listen to Diana Ross's album and curled into a ball on the huge white bed in the middle of the room.

I wondered of how it will hurt Jacob seeing me with another man. I hate hurting my best friend but my desire of falling in love like normal person was much more potent than that. I'm such a selfish creature. I know that we will still end up together after a century and will be like that for eternity, and that's the reason why I want what I desired. I would never want anybody else after that and it would only be Jacob. For once in my life, I want to make my own decision. Not to live in a world where everything has been decided for me.

I moved on to Phil Collin's songs and finished Elvis Presley's when someone tapped lightly on the door.

"Nessie, the Regans are waiting for you in the living room." My Mom called.

"Okay." I rushed to turn off the stereo and together with my Mom; we walked towards the great room in a normal, human pace.

"Mom, did you already tell them about me?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, dear, and they were already told by Edward about our truce with the wolves. Good thing, they're also _vegetarians _like us and they're very understanding. They can't wait to meet you." She said, walking towards the living room.

"Here she is," Grandpa Carlisle said. "This is my granddaughter, Reneesme." He introduced me and I smiled at them. "Reneesme, these are Ambross Regan, Adelaide, his wife, and Will, their son."

Ambross, Adelaide and Will looked like the rest of my family. Their skin was pale, their eyes were golden and they were — of course — beautiful. Ambross was a tall, dark-haired, lean man. Adelaide was only two inches shorter than her husband. She had beautiful red hair that flowed until her waist. But they weren't the ones that took me a long time to scrutinize.

Their son was more beautiful than they were. He had chestnut-colored hair with hints of light burgundy streaks and was an inch taller than his father. He was dressed in a white-collared polo t-shirt which fit his body perfectly, emphasizing his muscled-chest. His dimples were evident on the corners of his lips when he grinned at me, dazzling me.

"Um. . . It's my. . . um. . . pleasure to meet you." I stuttered. I could feel my dad's eyes on me and I didn't bother to check if my assumption was right.

"No, dear, the pleasure's ours." Ambross corrected. "I have never known such rare creature ever existed until we came here. Fascinating. Very fascinating." I sensed that he was like Grandpa Carlisle and my dad who like to do research on phenomenal things.

"Please, please take a seat and feel at home." Grandma Esme offered courteously.

We settled ourselves with our partners: Uncle Em and Aunt Rose leaned against the wall, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper on the loveseat, and me and my parents across them. At the corner of my eye, my dad was looking intently at Will who was staring at him or mom or me, I don't know.

"So, Ambross, Alice told me that you're here for my help on unraveling your past." Grandpa said.

"Yes, Carlisle, but it's a bit more of my parents'." Ambross confirmed. "My dear Cullens, may I share to you my perfect human life and my parents' devastating death?"

"You may, my friend. We will be more than listening."

Ambross pulled his hand away from his wife, Adelaide, and began. "I lived during the 1600s in Barcelona, Spain with my parents, Arthur Leon Regan and Margaret Pane. My parents were famous painters from Canada but moved to Spain where they opened an art gallery. My family was wealthy and my life was perfect until August 6, 1635.

"It was a stormy afternoon. I got out from work earlier than the usual and decided to stop by the gallery. I was 24 that time and I lived in a separate house from my parents. I called my parents to inform them about my visit, but no one answered the phone. I entered the gallery and found it was empty. I checked in the bathrooms, the basement, no one was there. I tried to call my parents' house and still no one answered. I was beginning to feel anxious and I sensed that something was wrong. Their house was just three doors from the gallery and I decided to check if they were fine. The house was peacefully quiet. I found Conchita and Santiago, our maid and driver, lying dead on the kitchen floor. When I went to check my parents' bedroom, I found my father's body on the ground and my mother's in the bathroom, drenched in blood. I called the police and they arrived a few minutes after. There were no leads on how they died. The investigation lasted a month but no suspect has been caught. The police lost hope but I didn't.

"I came back from the precinct, one night, and was walking already at my house's porch when I heard someone following me. I turned to look at the pale figure standing before me and my eyes widened. She was beautiful, really beautiful. Even more beautiful than any angel my parents have ever painted. Her skin was unbelievably pale and her eyes were menacingly red.

"'You look like you've seen a ghost, my handsome friend.' She said in a lovely, delicate voice.

"I was frozen in my place. I couldn't run, I couldn't shout. I was hopeless." Ambross said in a grave tone, remembering the memory.

He shook his head and continued. "I didn't see her leap at me; she was exceptionally fast. Then, my voice came back. I started shouting and calling for help. She was distracted by my voice and I could hear footsteps coming towards us. She ran faster than her leap was and disappeared in the darkness. I crawled towards the door and into my house, quivering in pain. I could feel my whole body being burned and I shouted and shouted for help but no one came.

"I woke up two days after, feeling a new me. I could hear the voices of my neighbors from where I was, I could crush wood with the use of my thumb and my index finger, I could lift a king-sized bed on my shoulder and I was extraordinarily beautiful. I didn't know what I was but all I knew was that I was unbearably thirsty. My neighbor, Mrs. Cruz, was out in their backyard, sweeping the fallen leaves away. The moment I smelled her blood, my throat burned. I couldn't help but run and attack her, drinking her blood. That was when I knew that I became a vampire." He shivered.

"Even though I hated what I became of, I used my new form and abilities to solve my parents' mysterious death. I walked in their gallery to catch the killer's scent but all I smelled was my own and the cops'. I decided to go around the world and discover new things; I've always wanted to become an adventurer. I stopped by Italy and wandered in the forest for a long time. That was when I met Carlisle." He smiled at Grandpa Carlisle who smiled back at him.

"Yes, I was off hunting when I smelled a vampire a few yards from where I was. I abandoned my meal and followed the scent which led me to this man here." He patted Ambross on the shoulder. "He knew what I was and started asking me questions. I told him about my diet and he was more than eager to try it."

"I have never thought such thing was possible. I have always thought that our kind could never resist human blood until I've met Carlisle and have lived without it." Ambross chuckled. "So, that was it. A few decades after, I've met Adelaide in London and Will in Denmark, and I've never felt happier than I am now."

Well, that was an interesting story, I thought.

I looked at mom and I could see it in her eyes that she was also absorbed in Ambross's like everybody else. Dad, on the other hand, was only half-listening because he was glaring at Will's direction. Why was he glaring at him?

I waited for my dad's response to my thoughts but for the first time, he ignored me.

"I will be more than glad to assist you in figuring out your parents' murderer." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I have never doubted our friendship." Ambross said.

How in the world will they figure out a murderer who lived during the 1600s? Where will they base their research on? The library? The Internet? The papers? Jeez, complicated much.

"Carlisle has been collecting the newspapers of every country since the 1650s." My dad answered my thoughts at last.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"As you said, your grandpa and I love to do research on phenomenal things."

I sighed. Having eternity has many advantages.

Grandpa Carlisle, Ambross, and my dad proceeded to Grandpa's office to start working while Grandma Esme and Adelaide were in the dining room where Grandma laid her blueprints on the huge table and asked for some opinions from Adelaide; Adelaide had always dreamed to become an architect. Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and my mom went hunting while Uncle Emmett was in the garage. I was left in the living room, reading Teen Vogue magazine with Will who was silent and remained a certain distance away from me.

I was afraid to look at him and find out he was looking at me, too.

Once in awhile, I risked a few glances at him to admire his beauty even more. (Good thing he wasn't looking at me.) He moved with such grace that any girl who would see him will have a heart attack. When he caught me staring at him, he grinned his breathtaking grin at me.

"Hello." He greeted me in his charming, attractive voice, sitting beside me on the couch. "My name is Will. You're Reneesme, am I correct?"

I was rendered speechless. "He's talking to me!" I freaked in my head silently.

"Um," Was the only sound that came out of my mouth.

He waited for me to speak.

What are you doing, Nessie?! Speak!

"Yes, but you may call me Nessie if you want to." I replied.

I sighed inwardly.

"Nessie, yes, I like that nickname." He smiled, knocking me six again.

We were awkwardly silent for a minute, deliberating what to say.

"So, Carlisle told us you're a vampire-human hybrid." He finally spoke. "Is that true?"

"Yes, I am." I verified. "My mother, Bella, carried me and gave birth while she was still human. It nearly killed her. Do you wish to _see_ how she gave birth to me?"

"Well, if it's not rude, then yes."

I touched his face with my palm and showed him the first memory I had of my mother. He gasped at first and was shocked. I pulled my hand away when I finished showing him the memory.

"Goodness, Nessie!" He sounded interested. "Such rare gift you've got."

I shrugged. "It's just something. My dad can read minds, my mom can shield against mental attacks and Aunt Alice can see the future. Mine's no biggie."

"You've got a really talented family." By the way he said it, I knew his family don't have other powers aside from the normal.

"Thank you." I said.

Someone cleared his throat.

I turned my head around and found Jacob standing there, eyeing us with curiosity and suspicion.

"Hey, Jake." I said.

"Hey, Ness." He sat at my other side and kissed my forehead. His eyes were on Will who assessed us with malice. "Who's your friend?" Jake asked.

"Jacob, this is Will Regan. Will, this is Jacob, my wolf-best friend." As I said the word _best friend_, I saw Will sigh in relief.

Jacob snorted. "Best friend."

I shot him a dark look.

"Ah, Edward told us that you and your pack aren't _real _werewolves. You're more like shape shifters." Will said.

Jacob snarled. "Whatever. Either way, we're still wolves."

We heard Grandpa, my dad, and Ambross coming down the stairs.

"Well, I'm sure you've met Jacob, haven't you, Will?" Grandpa asked.

Will nodded, still smiling.

"Jacob, this is Ambross Regan and his wife, Adelaide, is with Esme right now. Ambross, this is Jacob Black." Grandpa said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jacob." He shook Jacob's hand briefly and pulled away. Jake didn't flinch at Ambross's cold skin because he was already used to it. "I find your species very fascinating."

"Well, um, thanks." Jake's tone wasn't as friendly as Ambross's.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of time getting to know each other." Ambross said.

"We're staying?" Will asked wistfully.

"Yes, son, we will until Carlisle, Edward and I solve the mystery I came here for. Adelaide?" Amrbross called to his wife.

Adelaide appeared behind him in a jiffy together with Grandma Esme who stood beside Grandpa Carlisle.

"Yes, dear?" Adelaide's voice was like wind chimes.

"Please contact the number of the house for sale we saw on our way here."

Adelaide nodded and took out a small silver phone from her pocket. She dialed and closed the deal immediately. While she was talking on the phone, the others who went out hunting came back. Aunt Alice and my mom were staring at Jake, Will and I.

"Everything's set up for our _camping _here in town." Ambross joked. "Well, goodnight, my friends. We'll meet tomorrow again."

Will caught my hand when I was about to stand up. I saw my family and Jacob's eyes were on us, again. "You will be here tomorrow, won't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, then see you tomorrow, Nessie." He smiled at me, dazzling me again. "You too Jacob."

"Sure." Jacob answered curtly.

The Regans left in their black Audi and disappeared on the road leading back to town.

I plopped back on the couch where Jacob was sulking, muttering things to himself. I was still thinking of Will that I didn't care to ask what he was muttering about.

Will was beautiful, educated and well-mannered. There was nothing not to like about him. Speaking of well-mannered, I remembered something.

"Why were you so rude to him?" I demanded.

"For the love of Christ, Nessie, he was flirting with you." He was raged. "And what hurts the most was that you were unconsciously flirting with him, too." He added in a lower voice.

"No, I wasn't." I argued.

"You were, baby. I could read your thoughts and his. And both of your thoughts were in the same page." My dad was the one who spoke instead of Jacob.

"DAD!" I couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I couldn't help not listening, especially when it was a bit entertaining." He chuckled.

I groaned.

My mom was at my other side at once, stroking my hair. I felt comforted when she sat beside me. "There's nothing wrong if you like him, honey." She said quickly. I heard Jacob stop his breathing.

I groaned louder.

"I don't like him, okay?" Jacob relaxed a bit when I said it. "Well, he's handsome, yes, but jeez! I've only met him."

"Yes, you're right, sweetheart." My dad said. "You've only met him and you don't know much about him."

"And you've got Jacob here." My mom added casually.

"See, I told you so." Jacob whispered.

"You are all embarrassing me." I complained.

Aunt Alice spoke from the kitchen. "You wait until Emmett hears about this." She giggled.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him since he disappeared in the garage." I mused.

"Port Angeles. He went to pick up some books and newspapers Carlisle, Ambross and I will need." My dad said.

Oh, I thought. That's why the house was quiet.

"Yes, you should enjoy it while it lasts." My dad chuckled darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Jacob?" I asked the next morning when my mom and I arrived at the big, white house; my dad already took off while I was still sleeping because Grandpa Carlisle and Ambross needed him.

"I don't know or care where that _mutt _went." Aunt Rose hissed.

I turned to Aunt Alice.

She nodded understandingly. "He called a few minutes before you and Bella arrived. I was the one who answered it and he said that he'll come later in the afternoon because he needs to run some errands."

"Oh, okay."

"Reneesme," my mom appeared behind me. "Your Grandpa Charlie called and he wanted me to come over to his house for something. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She kissed my cheeks and shouted to inform my dad, "Edward! I'm going to Charlie's! I'll be right back!"

"Okay. Don't take too long, love." I heard my dad answer upstairs.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were redecorating and restocking Aunt Rose's closet while Grandma Esme and Adelaide joined the 'researchers' in Grandpa's office. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Will were in the garage and I decided to come over and see what they were doing.

"Here comes my beautiful niece!" I heard Uncle Emmett's voice shout before I came in the garage.

They were surrounding Uncle Em's monster jeep. Will immediately smiled when he saw me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

I reached them and leaned across them on Aunt Rose's BMW. "What are you guys doing here? I'm a bit bored. The others left me alone in the living. I didn't want to join Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice's dress-up party."

"We were just admiring the beauty of my jeep." Uncle Emmett said proudly. His eyes were mocking and malicious as he looked at me and Will. "But if you two want to go somewhere else, then be my guest. By the look on your faces, I know you've been dying to have some alone time to get to know each other." To Will, maybe he sounded sincere and sympathetic, but to me who have known him for a long time, he was enjoying embarrassing me. "What are they feeling right now, Jazz?"

I blushed.

"Emmett, you're embarrassing Nessie." Uncle Jazz murmured to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." It was not a serious apology, I could tell. "Well, then go on, you two lovebirds."

I blushed even harder.

Will looked amused and chuckled briefly. "So, do you want to go outside? Just by the river?"

"Yeah, sure." Anything that would get me out here, I added in my head.

I heard a loud _bang _and followed by an "Ow!" when Will and I left.

"Can I ask you a few questions, Nessie?" Will asked while we walked slowly along the curve of the river, a mile from the house.

"Sure." I replied.

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Okay, that doesn't matter." He said to himself.

Before I could ask why, he threw in another one.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you like listening to music?"

"Yeah, I do. My dad has a _lot _of records in his room and I listen to them from time to time."

The interrogation continued for a half an hour. He asked me about me and my family. He also asked me why Uncle Emmett asked Uncle Jasper what we were feeling that time in the garage. I told him that Uncle Jasper can control and recognize the emotions around him. And that awed him again. Every time I answer something which awed him, he added a few more related questions. Sometimes his questions embarrassed me and made me blush. That was something I had to conceal because whenever he sees me blush, he appraises the color.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" he asked when we were sitting on one of the logs beside the river where we shimmered under the sun.

I giggled. "Nope. There are no secrets in our house and if I had, I shouldn't be here with you right now. My parents would go berserk."

"Hmm," he mused.

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought you and Jacob are something. The way he looks at you and glares at me whenever I stare at you, well, no one would ever doubt you're a couple."

I laughed out loud. "Jacob and I are something. Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"_Imprinting?_" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "No, I haven't."

I explained to him what it was about and how powerful it was. For the first time, he was quiet. I expected him to throw in a flood of question by his new discovery but he looked up at the sun. His expression was unreadable.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He still didn't look at me when he spoke. "So, that's the deal between you and Jacob? He imprinted on you?"

"Yes, when I was a still an infant, a few minutes after I came out from my mother's womb."

"But you just said you don't have a boyfriend or anything closer to that." He sounded confused.

I sighed. "Jacob is my best friend and one of my most important people in the world. He always wants and does things that would make me happy. He's only my best friend. I only see him belong in that category."

His eyes met mine and they burned them. "But Jacob wants you in a different, passionate way." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

I looked away from his gold eyes and stared at the flowing water.

"He will always want you that way and whatever happens, you will still be the sun to him." He added.

"Yes." I confirmed. "But he will always be just my friend to me. I don't know if that perspective will change after 50 or 100 years but that's that for now. I have already told him that and he understands me."

That made him confused, again. "He's everything you want and everything you need. Why don't you feel the same way as he feels towards you?"

"Look, Will, I love being an immortal and having extraordinary powers and lives in a world where everything has been planned for me. No worries, no fusses. I would never want anything else in the world. But love is something that is not being planned off. It should occur casually between two opposite sex. I want to be with someone I chose. Someone I love who loves me back."

"And you don't love Jacob?" He sounded a bit hopeful.

"I love Jacob as a friend. But more than that, no."

He smiled and continued with the interrogations again, a bit more enthusiastic.

After he ran out of questions, it was my turn to ask.

"Now, it's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"I was William Johan Adams when I was still human. I lived in Indiana, 1930 with my parents, Jonas and Magdaline Adams. My father was a college dean while my mother was a lawyer. I was a top-student at school and my parents never had any problem with me." He smiled, proud with himself.

And the smile vanished. "When I was 16, my parents and I had a car accident on our way to a family gathering. My parents had a lot of grave injuries and immediately died while I was still shivering in pain on the empty street when Ambross and Adelaide found me. They have always wanted a child and there I was, lying helplessly. Adelaide stared at me for a moment while I begged them to help my parents. She saw something in me that made her insist to her husband that they should bring me with them and change me.

"Ambross couldn't argue with his wife and did as she told him to. Ambross was the one who changed me in their living room. I could feel my whole body being burned in the process and I begged them to kill me to shorten the process since I thought I was dying. I woke up two days after. They told me what I was and they also told me that my parents died. I resisted to accept their generosity for a few years and lived on my own. But apparently, I was homesick and felt the need to come back to the Regans'. They accepted me with open arms and since then, I have treated them as my real parents."

I didn't realize that tears were already streaming down my cheeks until he wiped it with his cold thumb.

He smiled. "I feel glad getting to know you and you getting to know me."

"Me, too." I agreed with a smile. "I feel, like, I could tell you anything."

He nodded in agreement.

We stared at each other for a long time in silence, unblinking.

I was memorizing his face and marveling his glorious features. I have never met anyone more gorgeous than my dad. I couldn't believe that such person was real and sitting before me. He leaned closer to me like he was about to kiss me when I stood up, realizing that the sun was already setting.

"What time is it?" I glanced briefly at my watch, panicking. "5:47, shoot! My dad's going to kill me! I'm sorry, Will, but I've gotta go back to the house."

He stood up and walked beside me, closer than before. "Don't worry, I understand. I'll come with you."

We ran towards the house in inhuman speed.

I wonder if Jake will be there when we come home. I'm sure Uncle Emmett already told where I was and who I was with but that wouldn't stop my parents and Jake from worrying.

Will skidded to a halt a few yards from the house and turned around to face me. I slammed into his cold, stony chest.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry." He murmured. "I just wanted you to know something." He added nervously.

I straightened up and waited until he spoke again.

"I thought it was impossible for me to find love but the impossible became possible when I met you. The first time I saw you, I couldn't help myself from staring at you and thinking of you." That was why my dad was glaring at him yesterday. "I haven't met someone like you in my 80 years of search for my half while my father searched for his parents' murderer. Your chocolate brown eyes took my breath away and when you smile, your dimples shows, knocking me six. You caused me more sleepless nights than usual." He teased. "You were the one who brought back my heartbeat and now that I got to know you better, that feeling became more potent and my heart beats dynamically." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Reneesme Cullen, I'm in love with you. I am _madly_ in love with you."

I felt myself getting electrocuted when he took my hand and kissed it. I wasn't able to respond or move when he said that he loved me. I was completely frozen at my place, staring blankly at him. I blinked once, twice, thrice, waiting for me to wake up from this bizarre dream.

"Okay, that feels good, letting you know how I feel towards you." He muttered. "Now, I don't have to hide things from you." He chuckled but stopped immediately. His head jerked as if he was listening to someone or something. I was still petrified by his confession that I didn't bother to ask.

"I'm afraid that we ought to go back now. I could hear Jacob cursing loudly." When he said Jake's name, I snapped out of it and nodded.

We hurried back to the house and indeed Jacob was pacing back and forth in inhuman speed, waiting for us in the backyard while the others were peering over the windows.

Jacob's head snapped up when he saw us emerging through the trees and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Can't — breathe — Jake!" I gasped for air.

He pulled away, keeping one arm around my waist to keep a certain distance between me and Will. He was trembling when he spoke. "We've been worried sick for hours! Where have you been? And why are you with _him_?" Jacob sounded worse than my dad who was glaring at us through the window.

"Jake, calm down." I looked over his shoulder and nodded pleadingly at Uncle Jasper. After a few seconds, Jake calmed down. "We just had a walk by the river. We talked. That's all." Why was I even explaining to him?

"That's all?" He sounded a bit relaxed.

I nodded.

"And I told her that I love her." Will admitted, unashamed.

Jacob stiffened. "You. . .what. . .love. . .what. . .her?"

Will nodded. "More than my own life. I know that you've got some wolfie-claim on her but I want you to know that I'll be fighting for her."

Jacob straightened up and chuckled darkly. "Yes, and you will lose." Where did the confidence come from? "Nessie step aside for awhile. Me and Willie here will straighten things up." He pulled his arm from my waist and shifted into a crouch. "So, where do you want to do this, bloodsucker?"

I leaped and came between them before the fight could stop. "Stop! Stop!_ STOP! _I don't want a fight and Jacob, don't you start any." I threatened.

"No, no, Nessie." Will disagreed. "This self-assured dog wants one and he can have it. I'm not giving you up even if my life is at stake."

Jacob snarled at him and he snarled back.

The others came to break the fight.

"Nessie said stop and you two _stop_!" My mom barked, pulling Jacob by the collar.

"This bloodsucker thinks that he owns Nessie and you think I will allow that?" Jacob didn't refuse to be stopped.

"And do you own me, huh, Jake?" I demanded.

"Well, no, but Nessie. . ."

I cut him off. "But what, Jake? Is this about the whole imprinting rubbish?" I was outraged. "What if I fall for someone else? What can you do about it? Huh? Will you ban me? Will you imprison me? You're not my father, Jake, and don't you dare boss me around like you own me." I hated talking to him like that but he had it coming.

"Jacob, Will, please leave the house for awhile. This day had been a long and weary one and I don't want any trouble here." My dad said curtly.

They both nodded.

"I will still be fighting for her." Will repeated brusquely.

"I will fight two times more than you will. I'm not giving up the love of my life to some bloodsucker, bloodsucker." Jake said in the same harsh tone.

The Regans left after Ambross said a brief goodbye and exchanged apologies with my dad. Jacob, on the other hand, stayed for awhile.

We sat in the living room where my family was. My mom and dad were having a silent conversation in the farthest corner of the room. When the Regans were out of hearing distance, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice broke into a song and skipped around the couch where I was sitting on.

"Will and Nessie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The chanted together. "First day is lips-y! Second day is French-y! Third day, daddy, mommy and Jake-y will break his nose-y!"

I grumbled in embarrassment.

Jake crossed the room and sat beside on the arm of the couch. "Ness, I will not apologize for what I did and said earlier this evening. And I will not give you up, remember that. I've given up someone I loved in the past and I'm not doing that again. I'll kill him if I have to."

That's what I dread the most.

Jacob will never give up until he gets Will out of the picture and vice versa. I will only kill Jake by getting his hopes up.

At the corner of my eye, I caught my parents staring at me warily.

That's something I ought to get anxious about.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm currently in a vacation and I'm away from home. Before I left, I accidentally deleted my story, including all chapters. I hate myself and I've got to do Chapter 5 all over again. I decided to leave my laptop at home and it's like hell here without it. I promise to update the minute I go back home and get hold of my laptop.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience. It's sucking my patience up. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note 1: Yeah, I know. It took me, like, forever to update. My reason is kinda stupid and childish. My family and I came home from vacation last, last Saturday, and I kind of made a promise to myself that I won't touch a laptop or a computer for two weeks to make up for the files that I've deleted. Yeah, I know. It's kinda stupid and really childish. Anyhoo, I'm here now. Yay!**

**Author's Note 2: To those who read my story, added it to your Favorites and Story Alerts, added me to your Favorite Authors and Author Alerts, and to those who reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**I rubbed my eyes with my palms and blinked a couple of times before I was convinced that I was dreaming.

I was in a very familiar place. A place where I used to spend the mornings with Jacob. Such a very beautiful place.

_La Push, _I answered my own question mentally. _First Beach._

I began strolling along the shore when I realized that I wasn't alone.

Standing on my left, looking as gorgeous as ever who only wore nothing but khaki pants was Will Regan. My eyes traced the contours of his glistening, marble chest and darted to his warm, butterscotch eyes. When he caught my eye, he smiled his breathtaking smile down at me and took my hand.

His cold hand wasn't odd against mine; I was honestly pleased and ecstatic that I get to touch the skin of the most amazing person in the world.

He never took his eyes from mine as we continued to amble along the beach and I had to look away before I start hyperventilating. That was when I realized someone else had been walking with me and Will.

I wondered how long had Jacob been standing at my right. I should have noticed him or felt his hot hand around my right minutes ago. Jacob is surely not the kind of person even Zeus would miss. His seven-foot tall structure would be evident even among millions of people gathered around a plaza.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

To my utter astonishment, he disappeared like magic.

I stared briefly at the place where Jacob disappeared before I shifted my eyes back to Will who continued to grin down at me and continued holding my hands as if nothing weird happened like Jacob appearing and disappearing like an invisible person.

We skidded to a stop a few steps from where Jake vanished. Will stroked my cheeks with his free hand, keeping his other hand entwined with mine.

I felt my blood rise to my cheeks as he continued to caress my face.

I caught his hand and placed it on top of my heart, letting him fell my heartbeat.

"I love you, Will." I whispered to him.

Something cold brushed my hand, making my eyes fly open at once.

"Sorry if we woke you up, honey." My mom apologized.

My parents were sitting on the right side of my bed. Both of them were smiling; my dad's was teasing while my mom's was a bit troubled. My mom was closer to me while my dad was behind her, his chin on top of my mom's shoulders.

"Oh, no biggie." I said, sitting upright. "I was actually kinda awake." I lied.

My dad's eyebrow curved upward, questioning, and he muffled a snicker.

_Jeez! _I thought. _How long have you and mom been here, dad? How long have _you _been rummaging in my head? You listened to my dream, haven't you?_

My dad's lips twitched, fighting a smile. He nodded slightly.

_Great! Just great!_

"Actually, Nessie," My dad said, "your mother wants to talk to you. That's why we've been waiting for you to wake up for _hours._ And," he continued, "I wasn't _rummaging in your head_ when you were saying them out loud."

I was sleep talking? Again? Perfect.

My mom elbowed him on the ribs. "Edward," she scolded.

My dad pursed his lips. "Sorry."

She smiled at him for a minute and turned her smile to me. "I've got something vitally important to tell you, Reneesme." She said. "Promise me that you will listen."

I nodded, confused. "I promise, mom."

She nodded to herself. "It's about me and Jacob." She confessed.

"And me, of course." My dad added with a smug smile.

"Yes and your father." She said to me.

I've had my suspicions about my mom and Jacob before because when I came to Grandpa Charlie's house, there were a lot of pictures of my mom and Jake. But whenever I ask them about it, they just shrugged and avoided the subject.

"You see, Reneesme, Jacob and I had been exceedingly close before you were born. The Blacks' were like family to me and your Grandpa Charlie.

"Shortly after my eighteenth birthday"—the memory made both of my parents cringe—"your father left me because he thought hanging out with vampires were dangerous and unhealthy for someone like me. And so, he and his family left Forks and he promised me that it will be as if he never existed. As if something so idiotic and ludicrous is possible! It tormented me for months. It felt like he took my soul with him, leaving without one. I was lifeless and really wounded." She sniffed.

"I did it for her own good." My dad told me, defending himself. "I didn't want her to give up so many things for me when I couldn't in return. I loved her more than anything else in the world. She's my life and I could never live without her." He looked at my mom with adoring eyes. "But for her to believe that I didn't want her anymore, that was the most absurd and ridiculous—"

My mom touched his lips with her finger, cutting him off. "I know, Edward, I know. We're not in court and we're not suing you so stop defending yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." My dad made a mocking salute gesture.

We chuckled.

"Mom, mom, wait." I said. "What's Jacob's part?"

They stopped chuckling and my mom continued with a serious tone. "Jacob was the one who stitched me back up. He brought back color to my cheeks and made smiling effortless. I wasn't lifeless anymore because of him. He's the bestest best friend anyone could ever have." She smiled for a second and then frowned. "But friendship wasn't enough for Jake. He told me that he was in love with me and honestly, it wasn't like that for me. Jake was just a friend to me. He was like my own personal sun."

She stopped for awhile and I wondered if she was editing her story.

"When your dad came back for _good_, my friendship with Jacob worsened. You know, with the whole werewolves-and-vampires-are-mortal-enemies rubbish. Well, Edward didn't want me near Jake because he thought werewolves were dangerous but Jake was still my best friend. His pain was my pain, too. Of course I didn't give up. I tried to find ways to escape to la Push and spend time with Jake when your dad was away and left Alice to _babysit_ me. They were both acting like utter morons." She chuckled, looking at my dad's eyes.

After a moment of gooey gazing, my mom returned her eyes to me and continued, "At some point though, your dad snapped out of it and realized that it hurts me to know that Jacob is in pain. So, he allowed me to be Jake's best friend again and to spend the day with Jake without sneaking. But according to him and Jacob, the competition for my love is still on." She rolled her eyes at the same time my dad kissed her on the lips.

"Eww." I muttered in complain. "Get a room." I threw my puffy pillow over my eyes.

They pulled away hesitantly.

"Can't help it, baby." My dad murmured with a huge grin.

I shook my head, shoving the pillow to my legs.

My mom smiled apologetically. "Back to my story." She refocused her attention back to me. "I felt like a toddler when Edward dropped me off the Quileute border line and Jake picked me up the other side of the line. You already know about the treaty your Grandpa Carlisle made with Jake's great-grandfather, Ephraim Black?"

My dad and Jacob already told me that story a couple of times. This treaty states that the Cullens promised to stay off their lands and in return, the Quileutes wouldn't expose them to the mortals.

I nodded.

"That made it worse. Jake's aversion to vampires and Edward's prejudices to werewolves, everything was upside down including my genuine feelings for Jacob. Eventually, in the end, I realized that I've been in love with Jacob, too, all along. I was just too stubborn to accept the fact. But there's nothing in this world that could compare my love for your dad. I chose your dad and Jacob seemed to accept that. Though he told me to be happy and he will always be my best man, the agony in his voice stabbed me painfully. Of course, I don't regret any choices I've made because it was the best choice." She grinned at my dad who grinned back.

"But now, I don't have to worry anymore. Now that he has you, honey." She said to me. "I know that you want to find love through the normal, human way but please don't ignore Jacob. Jacob is the best person I could imagine for you to have for the rest of your existence, Reneesme, and you are to him. You are both compatible. You are both perfect for each other."

"So. . ." I was a bit confused of what she's asking me.

My dad was the one who answered me. "Your mother and I — well, mostly your mother, actually — wants you to choose between Will and Jacob as smart and wise as you can because we know that you won't hurt any of them."

I nodded. "Okay, I promise."

They kissed my head and went to the door.

"We'll wait for you outside. Take your time." My dad called as he closed the door behind them.

I stared pensively at my hands for a couple of minutes, pondering things through.

How on earth will I choose over Will and Jacob now that I know what Jake's been through in the past?

Yes, I do love Jake but he's just my best friend and there's nothing more to that.

Yes, I love Will and I'm ready to spend my life with him.

No, I would never do that because it will hurt Jacob again. And I don't want that in conscience for the next millennia.

No, I could never give Will up.

Yes, Jacob will understand. And all he wants for me is to be happy, right?

Yes, I have to tell Will that I love him and I have to tell Jacob about my decision.

I instantly got up from bed and rushed to the shower. I didn't mind to blow dry my hair nor look at myself at the mirror. I darted towards my closet, grabbed a plain white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. I put them and a pair of white knee-high boots on and rushed to the living room. I gave my parents a swift nod before I ran to the house. I could hear them following me at my heels but I didn't bother to slow down or look back. All I could think was to get to the house as soon as possible before my explanations run out.

I opened the door and I heard someone catch the door before it closed. I stood there at the threshold of the living room, assessing the room.

Uncle Emmett and Jacob were playing videogames while Aunt Rose hovered behind them, sitting on the couch with an open magazine on her lap. Uncle Jasper and Will were playing chess, concentrating on the board between them. Aunt Alice was leaning against the far corner, her eyes on my mom's choice of apparel (as usual), shaking her head in disapproval. I could hear the others, discussing about Ambross's parents' mystery murderer in Grandpa Carlisle's office.

"We'll be in Carlisle's office, honey." My parents whispered in my ear in perfect harmony before making their way to Grandpa's office.

Upon reaching the top of the grand staircase, my mom mouthed, "Do the right thing."

I nodded and she walked after my dad.

I pulled on a smile and said as enthusiastic as I can, "Hey, everyone."

They smiled at once and murmured hellos.

"So, um, Jake," I said, walking towards the couch where Aunt Rose sat. "wanna hunt with me? I'm kinda thirsty."

I decided to tell Jacob first before Will because I thought it was more proper.

He heaved himself from the floor at once. "Sure, Ness." He said.

We ran to the back doors and into the forest.

"Wait for me here." Jake said when we were already across the river.

I turned my back at him, giving him some privacy to phase.

While I was scanning the scenery for nothing in particular, I saw Will running in full speed towards us. He leaped gracefully from the other side of the river towards us with a huge smile on his angelic face.

"Mind if I come and hunt with you?" He asked me, flashing me another smile.

"S-s-sure." I stuttered.

I heard a growl behind me and I wheeled around to see Jacob in his wolf form. He glared at Will who looked pleased.

"Let's go." I said, before a fight could start. "Let's hunt."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so, guys, to make up for the two weeks of my "absence", I updated two chapters for you. Here's the other one. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks.:))**


	7. Chapter 6

We caught a scent of something delicious when we were three miles out. Will and I followed the scent which led us to a herd of elks while Jacob ran and looked for other scents which were more mouthwatering and appetizing.

I wasn't quiet focused on my prey while I feeding. My thoughts were around more important things. Like how the hell would I explain to Jacob and tell him that I love someone else?

When I finished, I scanned the area for Will and found him leaning against a huge tree, looking at me.

Gosh! When will I ever get used to his unnatural beauty? He was wearing a tight, gray V-neck sweater which clung to his chest perfectly. He was smiling at me.

Now is the perfect time to tell him. We were alone and I couldn't hear Jake's paws and I couldn't smell his scent. So, it means that he's far away from us. I didn't care if he was standing here in front of me or a few miles away. All I want is for Will to know how much I love him.

He noticed my musing and asked, "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged. "Nothing." I lied.

He raised one perfect eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Oh, well, you caught me." I admitted. "I want to tell you something." I looked at the ground, blushing. "I'm in love with you, Will." I confessed in a small voice which I know he would be able to hear.

In two heartbeats, he was standing in front of me; a shocked expression crossed his face. "Say that again."

"I'm in love with you, Will." I whispered again.

He shocked me when he wrapped his cold arms around me at once. His hold was too strong that we both fell on the wet ground, a product from last night's rain.

"Warn me when you'll respond like this next time." I advised him. "So that I'm prepared."

He chuckled. It was a happy sound. "Sorry, I'm just so. . .so. . .words couldn't elucidate how I feel right now."

He caught a misplaced lock from my face and placed it behind my ear smoothly. His face was only less than an inch from mine and I could taste his scent. He slowly leaned forward when I realized what he was about to do.

"Help me up." I said immediately. I hope he couldn't hear the panic in my voice.

He sighed and I knew that he knew I was panicking. He got up, pulling me with him.

"Sorry," I said. "I want to do this the right way, Will. I want Jacob to know before we jump to the peaks." He laughed at my choice of words but I ignored him. Instead, I placed my hand on his cheeks letting him see the conversation I had with my parents earlier this morning. After three minutes, I pulled my hand away.

"I hope you understand, Will." I pleaded. "Jacob had been in pain before and I don't want him to suffer again. The commitment between to us is really strong and I have to tell him without hurting him."

"Sure, honey." He nodded thoughtfully. "I understand."

I could hear thudding paws toward our direction. Jacob emerged from the northern part of the forest with his huge, wolfie grin.

Thankfully, I already pulled my hand away from Will's before Jake joined us.

I sighed in relief inwardly.

We were already running towards the house and were already about to jump over the river when Jacob barked.

We skidded to a halt upon hearing him.

He jerked his head towards Will and towards the house.

"Oh," I understood at once. "Um, Will, Jacob wants to talk to me. Wait for us in the house." I said as Jacob retreated to the trees, phasing.

Will looked worried. "No, I'll stay." He disagreed.

"No, no, wait for us there. This wouldn't take long." I had my back at Jake and so, I winked at Will.

He smiled and nodded. He jumped over the river as graceful as he did before and ran to the house.

"Hey, Ness." I heard Jake call behind me.

I turned my body to him, grinning. "Hey, Jake."

We looked down at the ground for awhile. "There's something I want to tell you." We both said together.

We laughed.

"You go first." I suggested. Having a few minutes to rehearse my speech mentally wouldn't kill me, I think.

He took one step forward to me and took both of my hands into his. "This will only take a minute, I promise." He took a deep breath. "I'm not stupid, Ness, and I know that you're starting to fall for the bloodsucker. Sorry." He apologized when I scowled at him. "And I want you to know that no matter what path you'll choose, I'll still be your best friend and I will still love you. I know that killing him will only hurt you. Sorry but that's a fact." He apologized again with a shrug when I glowered at him again. "And I want you to be happy, Nessie. That's the point of this whole imprinting stuff. I'm all up for your happiness no matter you'll pick the wrong things. I'll take it as mature as I can. I won't bother you as long as you are happy. And don't worry about me. I've been through this before, trust me." He tried to convince me with a smile.

"Jake, um, my mom kinda told me about you, her and my dad." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "They asked for my permission to tell you about it last night before you went to the cottage. Yes, I did love Bella before you were born and I believed that she was the one meant to be with me. And yes, I did let her go because I couldn't stand seeing her suffer. I don't regret letting her go. I could see that she's happy with her life and Edward is her life. And if I didn't let her go, I wouldn't have met you." He grinned.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier. I knew that I've got to tell you in the soon but I didn't imagine that it would be _this _soon. And I didn't imagine a competition. But how fun would it be without someone to compete with, right?" He poked me playfully by ribs.

I could sense that he was trying to hide the agony he was feeling and when I stared into his black eyes, I saw it all there. The pain. The agony. The will to give me my happiness at the same time it gives him misery.

I threw my arms around Jacob's waist unthinkingly, sobbing in his bare chest. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I know that you've been in pain before and you're beginning to heal but I've created my own wound in your heart when there are millions in there. I'm so sorry." I continued to sob.

He stroked my hair with his warm hands. "It's okay, sweetie. It's not your fault. I'm not forcing you to choose me or what. I just want you to look at your other options, Ness. Don't settle at one. Like I said, I'll deal with your decisions as mature as I can." He kissed my hair and I had to pull away before we get overboard.

"So, what were you about to tell me?" He said casually as we leaped over the river.

"Um, nothing, nothing. I just want to thank you for being my best friend." I lied.

_Coward! Coward! Coward! _I shouted in my head.

"Hmpf," he muttered.

I talked to Grandpa Charlie over the phone for the rest of the afternoon, talking about my day and his. He told me about his latest fishing trip with Deputy Mark wherein he caught a huge fish. Sue was the one who cooked it in Billy's house while he, Deputy Mark and Billy watched a baseball game. He told me that he felt bad I wasn't there to join them.

After we finished talking, I passed the phone to my mom.

"Oh, hey, dad." I heard my mom say when I was already making my way to the living room.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were out hunting while Will was in the garage with Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. Jacob left while I was on the phone with Grandpa Charlie.

Because I was too tired to move, I lounged on the sofa.

I heard someone clear her throat.

I looked over the sofa and found Adelaide standing a few steps from me.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep, Reneesme, but can I please talk to you for awhile?" She asked.

I groaned in my head. Why are people keep talking to me this day?

Instead of complaining, I tried to put on a smile. "No, no. It's okay." I sat on the end of the sofa, making space for her to sit on.

She gratefully sat beside me. Her face reminded me so much of Grandma Esme. "I know it's not my business but I want you to know that my son is really in love with you. Knowing your ties with Jacob, it makes me feel worried that you might hurt Will's feelings. I've got no aversion towards Jacob, my dear. He's a very mature boy. Honestly speaking, they are both perfect for you, honey. And you're a very good person, too, Reneesme. I treat you like my own daughter, actually. I know that you'll make the right decision." She kissed my forehead lightly and disappeared on top of the staircase.

I didn't mind taking a nap anymore and instead, I thought of Adelaide's words.

Yes, she's right. Jacob and Will are both great men and they certainly don't deserve me. Every path I take, every choice I make, I'll still end up hurting one of them, not to mention myself too. But if I don't choose someone between them, it will only cause chaos. And we'll end up hurting each other.

I wanted to grab a knife and shove it through my heart. I wanted to end this never-ending anguish I'm feeling. I wanted to be numb like feeling nothing. Just heartless. In that way, I won't be able to hurt Jacob and Will.

Why is the world so cruel?

Why is love so vindictive? Is it so difficult to love someone without hurting another one?

Yes. The world _is _cruel. Love _is _vindictive. It is impossibly difficult to love someone without hurting another one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sorry I've been forgetting about this thing. Oh, well. I do not own Twilight Saga. Unfortunately, the mind-blogging Stephenie Meyer does. But the dazzling Edward Cullen is mine. Yeah, he's all mine. Eat that! (lots of people throw tomatoes at me) Jeez! Can't you guys take a joke? Okay, I wish I own Edward Cullen but to my dismay, I do not, okay? You can stop throwing tomatoes at me! ::snif sniff::**

I was vaguely aware that my parents' eyes were on me as we ran towards the house the next morning. My thoughts were concentrating on the conversation I had with Will last night in the garage while we sat comfortably on the of Aunt Alice's Porsche.

* * *

"So did you already tell Jacob about us?" He asked casually, yet I could still hear the eagerness and hope in his voice. "What did he want to tell you this morning, by the way?"

"Oh, he told me that no matter whom I'll choose, he will still be my best friend and will still love me." I said, ignoring his first question.

His eyes searched mine and I had to look away before my face gives in.

"You did not tell him, did you?" He guessed, disappointed.

I sighed. "I didn't tell him, okay?" I confessed, still not meeting his eyes. "I still need to figure out how to tell him and I still need to perfect that speech."

He snorted. "Speech."

I elbowed him on the ribs. "Stop snorting! This isn't fun. I promise to tell him but _not _now. This isn't the perfect time to burst his bubble and make him all miserable again."

A full minute passed before he spoke again; his voice was serene. "I understand you, Ness, and I know this is hard for you and him. Jacob is actually pretty good when he's not being rude." He smirked. "But you've got to understand that I'm a man, too. I maybe a vampire who's frozen in this form for a quite while but I'm still a man with feelings and emotions. It hurts me to look at Jacob, seeing hope in his eyes whenever he gazes at you. It makes me feel that I'm going to lose you." He said in a sad tone and I had to look up to see his expression; it was tranquil yet I could see the pain beneath the composed face.

Before I could interrupt, he continued. "I asked my father to ask Edward about the imprinting thong since he can read minds so, he'll be the most likely knowledgeable in that matter. According to him, the commitment and adoration between the two persons is exceptionally strong and truly enticing. I've thought and I'm curious on how you could easily resist it without doubts. And I've realized that no matter how you withstand, you'll still end up falling for him." He looked me in the eyes with a grave expression on his face. "I don't know what will happen to me if I'll lose you, Reneesme. It hurts just to think of it.

"But I can promise you the same thing Jacob promised you."

I raised an eyebrow.

He carefully stroked my cheeks. His cold hands felt nice against my skin.

"That no matter whom you choose, I'll accept it and be your friend. I won't get between you two anymore but for now that you're still weighing your options, I'll fight our love and won't give up. If you choose me, then no man either know or unknown in this world could be compared to me when _the _most amazing person in the entire universe is mine forever." He smiled teasingly; I blushed. "But if you choose Jacob, well, then I will still be happy for knowing such an amazing person." He tried to hide the ache in those words behind his smile but it didn't deceive me.

Tears slowly oozed from the corners of my eyes. "You're the one I want and nobody else, think of only that. Screw that nobleness-rubbish. I _will _tell Jacob tomorrow even if it hurts him or not." I hope he didn't hear my voice break at the last word. "You. Me. Nothing else."

He nodded, a triumphant grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

I didn't know that we were already strolling across the Cullens' lawn until my dad grabbed my arm and steered me to face him and my mom.

My mom and I stared at him, completely bewildered.

"I may tease you about your love triangle between those morons, baby, but it doesn't mean that I'm happy of the thought of you moving in so fast to that kind of stage." He said. "You may be mature for your age but you're still young, Nessie. And in love, you can't ever avoid from getting hurt. So, I might want to ask you to slow things down a bit and just wait for a few more years when you're already prepared for the onslaught but as a typical, infatuated teenager as you are"—they glowered at me as I rolled my eyes—"I have _guessed _how you would react on _our_"—he touched his finger at my mom's shoulder and then, touched it at him—"demand. So instead, we're asking you to be wise on choosing who to be with. That's all." But I knew there were more and it involved scolding.

My dad gave me one slight nod in answer to my thoughts.

I sighed. "Okay, I promise."

We started walking again and found everyone else in the room except for the usual. Uncle Em was waiting for us, leaning against the wall, a huge, expecting grin on his face.

Reading whatever Uncle Emmett was thinking, my dad said, "Not today, Em. I promised Bella that I'll come with her and Nessie to Charlie's today."

Uncle Emmett pouted in disappointment.

My mom looked up to him. "What did we miss?"

"Emmett and Jasper wants to hunt in Canada. Heard there were a vast number of grizzly bears there from this morning's news." My dad shrugged.

"You know how I love battling against grizzlies, brother, right? Please. Please." Uncle Emmett pleaded.

"Oh, go on. Have fun with Emmett and Jasper. You deserve a break from all your research." My mom encouraged.

They looked at each other for a moment and then, my dad sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll come, Emmett."

Uncle Emmett beamed at him. "Yes! Jasper," he called.

Uncle Jasper was at his side at once, grinning at us. "You're in?"

"Yeah, he's in, Jazz." My mom answered.

"Cool!" He said. "Let's go." He and Uncle Emmett burst into a run towards the front door.

My dad hesitated for a second, and then kissed my mom on the lips passionately.

"Eww." I mouthed, covering my eyes with my palms. I heard Will's voice chuckle behind me and Aunt Rose's giggles from the couch in front of the TV.

"Edward!" Two impatient voices bellowed from the front lawn.

My parents broke apart with a chuckle.

My dad kissed my forehead and shot Will a glare and sprinted towards the front door.

"Bag me a few grizzly bears!" My mom called after him.

"Get a room next time." I advised my mom at the same time Aunt Alice entered the room, yelling, "Bella! Come. I just restocked my closet. I need some opinions. Nessie and Rose come, too."

My mom groaned while Aunt Rose stood up and skipped towards Aunt Alice's side.

"No, I'll skip." I said.

"Me, too." My mom added.

Aunt Alice shook her head. "Nessie yes, Bella no." She instantly grabbed my mom's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Alice! I really don't appreciate you treating me like your Barbie guinea pig." I could hear my mom argue.

Aunt Rose giggled.

I giggled to myself, too.

My mom's aversion to clothes hasn't changed much as the color of her eyes did.

I heard Will laugh from the seat.

I only realized we were alone; Grandma Esme and Adelaide had escaped to Grandma Esme's bedroom.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded, suddenly self-conscious.

He shook his head, still laughing. "Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." I mused. "Oh, well, come on. I'm sick of this house already. I wanna smell some fresh air." I teased.

I pulled him by the wrist and we darted for the forest.

We stopped at the little meadow a mile out the house. We sat on one of the huge logs in the certain of the meadow, keeping our hands interlaced with the other.

We didn't talk much and just listened to the _whoosing _of the wind and the song of the bird on a branch.

"Tell me how much you really love me, Nessie? The truth and nothing but the truth no matter how it may hurt." He finally asked after five minutes have passed.

I smelled something else other than the herbivores hovering a few yards from us. It was something familiar but Will's dazzling smile interrupted my investigation.

"Well, I love you more than anything in the world. And I miss you every minute when you're gone. I dream of you whenever I'm asleep or awake." I said. "Are those enough?"

He nodded, a bit doubtful but kept his grin on his face. "And how about Jacob?"

"Who cares about him?"

His grin widened.

Unexpectedly, he took my face between his hands and gently leaned forward. He paused when his lips was already less than inch from mine, to whisper, "I love you so much and nothing could be compared to that."

And then, his lips crushed against mine feverishly. His hands were pulling me closer to him.

Even though I originally planned to resist his kiss because I considered it a leap towards the peaks, I still ended up pulling myself closer to him and kissed him back as enthusiastic as I can.

A howl interrupted my attention but I didn't pull away. I just listened to the familiar, howl that continued on and on and on.

It wasn't the usual happy sound Jacob made whenever we hunted and I was the one who took the largest prey.

The werewolf, my best friend, was in pain.

Jacob heard everything I said and saw me kiss Will.

The animal continued to howl and howl and howl.

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to those things to be added on your left. Haha. Keep reading, please, and keep on reviewing. Love y'all!:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sorry I've been forgetting about this thing. Oh, well. I do not own Twilight Saga. Unfortunately, the mind-blogging Stephenie Meyer does. But the dazzling Edward Cullen is mine. Yeah, he's all mine. Eat that! (lots of people throw tomatoes at me) Jeez! Can't you guys take a joke? Okay, I wish I own Edward Cullen but to my dismay, I do not, okay? You can stop throwing tomatoes at me! ::snif sniff::**

"Wait. Stop." I commanded, quickly pulling away from Will.

I got up on my feet and stumbled over my own feet.

"No." I yelled back to him when he stood up and was about to pull me from the ground. "Stay here. I'll come after him."

I burst into a run, following Jacob's scent.

"Stupid! Stupid!" I screamed to myself over and over again, still running.

I kicked harder against the ground and sped up until I was three feet from the huge russet-colored wolf I was chasing.

"Jacob! Jake!" I called. "Let me explain. Stop, Jake. Phase back. Please, Jake." I continued murmuring and murmuring to no avail.

I realized that he wouldn't skid to a stop and phase back to his human form so I sprang at him. We rolled on the ground for a minute and got up as soon as we can.

He had his back at me.

I reached to brush his fur. "Please, Jacob. Let me explain. Talk to me." I pleaded.

He deliberated for a moment, and gestured for me to turn around to give him privacy.

I quickly obeyed and waited for him.

"Talk." His cold voice told me.

I spun around and walked two steps towards him, tears already dropping from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I know you want me to feel the same you do for me but as hard as I tried"—he raised an eyebrow, questioning me—"okay, so I didn't actually try. Anyways, I could never love you that way. You're just my best friend for me.

"I should've told you this before moving up with Will and you shouldn't have found out like this. I know it wouldn't be easy for you to move on but," I said the next words as strong as I can," you have to because I have. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who would never hurt you no matter what. And I'm not that someone, Jake. Please grasp that."

He closed his eyes, sucked in two deep breaths, and opened his eyes. "Are you done?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice calm but his trembling hands betrayed him. "You know what, Nessie? You and Bella are so alike. You keep on deciding my future for me without my say. You keep making me hopeful. You keep choosing the wrong things. And most of all, you keep on breaking my heart." He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "But at least Bella cared for me. Unlike you. You didn't care. I expected you to be better than this, you _hypocrite_."

I flinched.

He ignored me and went on. "And why do you have to choose that _reeking bloodsucker_ over me? Of all people! No, he's actually not considered as a human but still. Why do you have to love hat leech when you already have me here? I'm more right for you and I love you more than anyone has ever loved someone. I told you to look at your other option but you stuck to the damn one! What—"

That was below the belt. Rage rousing from my system. "I couldn't take any of your insults anymore, Jacob Black! You want to know the truth and you'll have it, Mr. I'm-good-at-everything. Why did I choose Will? Easy. He's mature and well-mannered. Unlike you! You're always rude and so immature. You don't care what I feel. Well, then, I do _not _care if you've been hurt in the past." He winced but I went on without stopping. "I don't even know why I wanted to apologize to you. I haven't done anything wrong. Is loving someone else a crime, Jacob?" I demanded.

"Then sue me for my logic." I growled. "I even felt anxious and concerned for you but if I've known that this would be your reaction, I won't think twice of ripping your throat." He winced again. "If you can't live through my decision and accept it, then walk away and never come back."

"Nessie. . ." He started to say but I cut him off.

"Just leave, Jacob Black, and I don't want to ever see your furry butt again!"

That had done it. He ran in full speed to the trail that leads back to the house without looking back.

My knees were trembling feebly and as soon as Jacob's thudding paws disappeared, they gave up. I fell on my knees, covering my face with my wet hands and continued sobbing.

I felt Will's cold arms around my waist, pulling me to my feet. He scooped me up like a toddler and cradled me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry for doing that. Please tell me that you forgive me." He whispered while he ran to the house.

"Don't." I replied, my face still behind my hands. "It was my fault. I should have told him the truth before to avoid this from happening."

I heard him sigh and sped up.

I felt him jump over the river and slowed his run to a normal, human pace.

I could hear someone pacing a few yards away from us. I peeked through my palms and saw my mom walking back and forth at the backyard. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose hovered a few steps behind her with anxious expressions that copied my mom's. Grandpa Carlisle and Ambross weren't in the house and Grandma Esme and Adelaide weren't either. Maybe they went hunting, I don't know.

"For heaven's sake." I murmured to myself. "Um, Will, you might want to leave. I want to talk to my mom privately." I added, looking at Will.

We looked at each other for a moment and he nodded. He placed me on my feet, kissed my forehead before he sprinted to the forest, taking a detour.

I sighed and walked to my mom who paused.

"Mom," I greeted her stiffly. "Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice,"

"Honey, Jacob passed by. He looked really miserable. He told me about your. . . conversation in the forest and we, actually, heard some parts of it. I thought it wasn't nice to say those things at him. You know he's been through a lot of terrible things in the past and—"

"And what, mom? I should apologize to him? For what? For loving someone? Huh, mom?" I've never answered back to my parents before but I was just so aggravated that I didn't bother to be polite.

"You know that's not fair to him."

"Not fair? Then, what _is _fair?!"

"All I'm saying, honey, is that Jake had been hurt and he's currently healing, mainly because of you. You shouldn't do this to him now when he's just recovering." She said in a calm voice.

"Oh, c'mon, mom. Don't' act all innocent. To come to think of it, you're the reason why there's a hole in his heart because you chose a vampire over someone more human like you. And you expect me to be the one obligated to mend those wounds which you caused in the first place?! Is that not fair?!" I screamed at her stunned, pained face.

She flinched.

"Nessie, stop." Aunt Alice was at my mom's side at once, holding her shoulder as if my mom was about to collapse.

"No, you stop, Aunt Alice. Don't test me, Aunt Rosalie, if you don't want to see how bad of a vampire I am." I threatened as I caught her about to interject at the corner of my eye. "Am _I_ not allowed to choose my _own _destiny for once? Am I supposed to live in this where everything has been decided for me? If that is, then I probably should wish that I was never been born."

I started to stride to the house.

"No, Rose, let her go." I heard my mom choke out when Aunt Rose began to follow me.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'll sleep in dad's room tonight." I announced without looking back.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Anyhoo, review review review review!!! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sorry I've been forgetting about this thing. Oh, well. I do not own Twilight Saga. Unfortunately, the mind-blogging Stephenie Meyer does. But the dazzling Edward Cullen is mine. Yeah, he's all mine. Eat that! (lots of people throw tomatoes at me) Jeez! Can't you guys take a joke? Okay, I wish I own Edward Cullen but to my dismay, I do not, okay? You can stop throwing tomatoes at me! ::snif sniff::**

I've locked myself in my dad's room since noon this day, refusing to talk to anyone but myself. My dad's pillow and the comforter were all drenched in tears. I didn't sleep at all and just stared blankly at the ceiling above me for the last ten or more hours, I don't care.

It was after midnight that I heard angry footsteps, stomping towards the room. I didn't look at my pissed-visitor when he opened and banged the door behind him.

My dad stood before me and I had to look at him to check his expression.

Yep, he was pretty darn mad.

"Yes, you got that right, young lady." He answered my thoughts.

I looked at my hands as he began to talk in rapid speed without ever stopping.

"I come back with your uncles half an hour ago only to find everyone talking how upset your mother has been since this noon. They told me what happened between you and Jacob but they tried to hide what happened between you and your mother from me. I do not tolerate such absurd behavior, Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Because of your obstinacy to swallow your pride and because of some boy, you answer back to your mother as if she's not a person!" He shouted in rage.

I didn't answer. I just continued to stare at my hands, holding back tears.

"If you've forgotten, little lady," he continued in the same angry tone, "your mother should be dead right now from giving birth to you if I made it in time to change her. She was willing to die for you to live because she loved you so much. And you repay her suffering through yelling at her?! What a tactless logic. She's been sobbing for almost ten hours now and she keeps on blaming herself for bringing you into the mess she created. Of course, we told her that it has never been her fault and no one is to blame but she ignored us and continued with her remorse." He shook her head at himself. "I've never seen Bella go through this pain since she told Jacob about her choice."

The tone he used at the last part made me see two pictures in my head: One is of Jacob in the forest earlier this day, trembling. Two is of my mom's pained expression when I shouted at her.

I settled at my mom's face a long time, new memories filling up in my head: the first time she held me, both of us bleeding and warm . . . the first time she held me with her new, cold arms . . . the first time she told me she loved me . . . a few minutes before the Volturi entered the clearing where they originally planned to slaughter me, my family and my friends because of my birth. . . the moment I was sure that I get to stay with them forever . . . Memories that made me realize how undeserving she was for my dishonorable behavior.

My dad listened at my thoughts in silence, his expression slowly calmed as he read them.

I jumped off my bed and rushed to him, throwing my arms around him. "I'm sorry, daddy!" I sobbed against his white buttoned-down shirt. "I know it wasn't right but everything is just so mixed up right now. I don't know what to do anymore."

He stroked my hair, his voice calmer and soothing. "Shh, Ness, shh." He crooned. "I know that you are confused but never doubt our love for you. We'll support your every decision, baby, as long as you are happy with it." He carried me back to my bed, tucking me under the comforter. "Sleep now, Nessie. Stop crying. You don't need me and your mother to tell you what to do. You are mature enough to make your own decisions and deal with every consequence it brings along. Do the right thing. You always do." He kissed my forehead and both my cheeks before he headed for the door.

"Goodnight, daddy. I love you." I called.

"I love you, too, baby. Sleep well." He whispered as he shut the door behind him.

I woke up at 5 the next morning, hurrying to get down. I didn't bother to change at all. I passé by the powder room and checked myself at the gold, oval mirror.

Gah! I looked dreadful.

My eyes were red and puffy; a product from crying all night, and my hair was all disoriented and untidy.

I combed my hair with my fingers and when it was less disgruntled, I retrieved my toothbrush from the drawer and brushed my teeth.

When I was already presentable, I hurried to the great room where I found everyone except my parents and the Ambrosses.

I cleared my throat. As I spoke, I fidgeted with my nails, looking at the floor, embarrassed by yesterday's inappropriate behavior, "I apologize for acting so rude yesterday especially to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. I'm truly embarrassed by it and I'll take every criticisms you have for me, knowing that I utterly deserve them."

It was quiet for a full minute.

I heard Uncle Emmett's muffled laughter by the TV.

I looked up to see them all grinning at me.

Aunt Alice pulled me to sit between her and Aunt Rose. Grandpa Carlise and Grandma Esme stood behind the sofa, their soft hands stroking my hair.

"That's okay, Nessie." Aunt Rose whispered soothingly. "We understand you and we know what you're going through right now. Though I don't much care about how that _dog_ is feeling." She added under her breath.

Aunt Alice threw her a dark look.

"No one is angry at you, sweetie." Grandma Esme said.

"We love you; don't ever forget that, Nessie." Uncle Jasper added from the seat in front of the TV.

"Yep, that's true." Uncle Em seconded.

I blushed and appreciated how truly blessed I am for having such a great family.

Uncle Jasper smiled at me, feeling my emotions.

"Now, stop acting as if you've committed a crime and just go find your mom." Aunt Alice ordered me impatiently.

I stood up. "Where are mom and dad anyway?"

They pursed their lips, concealing their laughter. It was Uncle Emmett who answered me, guffawing.

"Probably discussing about America's financial crisis in their _cabin_." He snickered.

"Oh," I understood what he meant.

I giggled.

"You ought not to be there when they collapse the cottage." He continued with another roar of laughter.

Uncle Jasper laughed with him and extended a fist. "Good one, brother."

Uncle Em extended his and smacked it with Uncle Jazz's.

Aunt Rose grabbed a thick book from the coffee table beside her and threw it at her goofy husband's head.

"Ow!" He complained. "What was that for?"

Aunt Rose just shrugged.

"Oh, Nessie, don't forget to change your clothes." Aunt Alice called after me.

With another giggle, I dashed to the back door and to the forest, enjoying the morning breeze against my skin. I really wanted to apologize to my mom and that made me run faster.

I crossed the stony tiles and opened the door of our cottage. I could hear my parents, putting on some clothes in their closet. They must've heard me approaching and thank goodness they did. I would've caught them on their bed, naked.

Eww! I thought, shaking the thought off.

I heard my dad burst out laughing from their room with my mom beside him, looking bewildered. They smiled at me.

I giggled to myself. "Sorry for the, er, interruption"—giggle—"but I've been wanting to talk to you, mom. Will you still allow your horrible daughter a non-deserving forgiveness?"

"Horrible?" They echoed.

"Please, mom?"

"Of course, honey. There's nothing to forgive in the first place." She clarified. "Edward, go to the house first. We'll come after you in a moment."

My dad nodded, kissed the top of our heads and disappeared after the door closed.

My mom grabbed my wrist gently, tugging me towards the sofa.

The moment my butt touched the foam, I threw my arms around her and sobbed against shoulder. "S-so sorry, mom." I croaked. "I promise that will never ever happen again. I love you." As much as I practiced my apology, these were the only words that I managed to say.

She kissed my hair. "I love you, too, Reneesme, and please stop crying. You're eyes are red and puffy enough to deal with more tears. You've got nothing to apologize for. You were actually right. I was the one who caused Jacob pain in the first place and I actually thought having you would cover my mistakes. I was downright selfish. I'm so sorry. Of course you've got every right to decide for yourself and we trust that you'll choose what's best. Just remember this: be happy."

"I love you, mom." I whispered at her ear. "You're the best mom in the whole universe."

She chuckled. "Thanks, honey. I love you, too. Now, go and take a shower before we go to the house."

I chuckled with her. I might've stinked. I got up and walked to my room where I took a shower in the bathroom, singing to myself since almost everything in my life is back in line.

_Almost _everything.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga. Unfortunately, the mind-blogging Stephenie Meyer does. But the dazzling Edward Cullen is mine. Yeah, he's all mine. Eat that! (lots of people throw tomatoes at me) Jeez! Can't you guys take a joke? Okay, I wish I own Edward Cullen but to my dismay, I do not, okay? You can stop throwing tomatoes at me! ::snif sniff::**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I kinda made a mistake in the previous chapter. Instead of "If you've forgotten, little lady, your mother should be dead right now from giving birth to you if I had made it in time to change her", it should be "If you've forgotten, little lady, your mother should be dead right now from giving birth to you if I **_**hadn't**_** made it in time to change her". Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is in Jacob's POV. Short chapter. Takes place the night after Ness and Jake's conversation in the forest. Enjoy!:]]**

Jacob's POV:

"Jake, where are you going?" Billy asked as I got out of my room and headed to the front door, my keys in my hand.

"Oh, you know, out to get some fresh air somewhere, you know, out there." I lied, trying to sound as casual as I can.

He didn't buy it. "At this time? It's nearly midnight, boy."

I shrugged, my back at him, and started for the front door again.

"Don't take too long, son." He called after. "There are people who still love you here, Jacob. Including me."

"I know that." I muttered before I twisted the rusty doorknob and sloshed my way to the garage; it was pouring rain.

I got into my old Rabbit, placed the keys in the ignition and revved the engine.

I saw my dad string after me with an anxious expression through the window.

The rain wasn't much of a hassle for me, thanks to my inhuman-werewolf eyes. I wasn't actually sure where I was going but I just drove and drove my way to Forks, pondering things through.

It hurts me to see my family and my pack suffering with me. This isn't the kind of burden they ought to bear. I brought it all in me, just me. No subs. But it's not like this was the first time this kind of hard luck happened to me.

Yep. Once again, the girl I loved turned me down for some reeking bloodsucker. Once again, I feel heartbroken, betrayed, alone, and meaningless.

But Billy's absolutely right. There are still people who love me and I shouldn't go all doomed like I've lost my life because of some girl. I could move on and go on about my life as if my heart is still whole and "beating".

But Nessie is my life. Well, yeah, I may have thought Bella was my life but that was before I met Nessie. Now, she _is _my life. I should not give up fighting because she told me she's I love with some damn leech. I could never move on and could never go on about my life since there's no life to go on about.

But isn't life supposed to be happy? Isn't happiness the whole point in this imprinting thing? I've seen Sam, Jared, and Quil with Emily, Kim, and Claire. They're all up for their girl's happiness. Shouldn't I do the same for Nessie? Give her everything she needs in order to be happy? Even if it includes giving her up to a parasite?

Just like what I did with Bella. No matter how hard and painful it was, I still gave her to Edward because he's her happiness. And look at them now, all so happy and blooming. Suprisingly, I'm glad with it.

Maybe if I do the same thing with Nessie, she would be happy, truly happy, just like Bella.

And I'll be the stupid werewolf-best friend who would put on a brave face and be as happy as his imprint is. I wished she wouldn't find the letter I left her and the necklace. It will only make things worse.

I sighed.

But hadn't I made a promise to her that I'll be happy with whom she chooses as long as she's happy? Why is it so hard to keep my promise?

And then, I've suddenly decided where to go and what to do. I completely remember their hme address and it shouldn't be hard to find.

I scanned the darkness and there was a bright light a few yards away from where I paused. Good, they're home. I accelerated the engine and pulled over behind the black Audi parked at their driveway. I killed the engine and got out of the car even though the rain was still heavy.

I leaned against the driver's door and waited, knowing they could hear me.

There were voices in the house, deliberating and arguing.

I let out a yawn at the same time I heard the front door open and close. I heard someone cross the lawn in half a heartbeat.

"Jacob," he greeted me in a formal tone.

"Will," I greeted back, slightly snorting.

He was three feet away from me, his hands inside his front pockets. "I wasn't expecting you. Something important must've come up. I'm sure we could discuss it inside away from the rain where it safe from the cold, I mean, for your own comfort." His eyes darted to my bare chest skeptically.

I shook my head. "No, this is comfortable and cozy for me."

He nodded understandingly. "Okay, now, then—"

I cut him off. "Look, bloodsucker, I know I guaranteed you that I won't give up easily on Nessie and will continue fighting for her even if I'll gamble my life but I would rather die than see her unhappy. Mostly because of me.

"I may be annoying but I'm not daft. I know you're the one she's in love with ever since day one of your arrival. I just ignored it and deluded myself that she'll choose me." I chuckled once. "And so, I'm giving her to, seeing that it's what she wants." I admitted, my voice breaking twice. "Honestly, if there's someone I want her to be with, it's you. Yeah, you may smell absolutely reeking and all but I couldn't deny the fact that you're the best for her, next to me, of course." I reminded him in case he forgets. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me and I'll never cause any damage anymore than has been done." I vowed.

He blinked twice as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So in plain English, we're friends now?" he asked expectantly.

I chuckled again. "If you aren't the bloodsucker who's stealing the love of my life from me, then yes, I guess so." I opened the door and got in.

I started the engine and rolled my window down.

He leaned forward, an arm against the top of the car. "Thank you, Jacob. Thank you very much."

"Sure, sure." I murmured. "Take care of her and just keep her happy. If you break any of these, I won't think twice of tossing you back to hell."

He laughed. "I give you my word, Jacob."

"She's a great person, Will, and she deserves the best." Was my last words before I drove away to the road, handing the love of my existence to the hands of my mortal enemy.

**Author's Note: Review! Review! Review! **


End file.
